


Requiem for a Scene

by uhoh84



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mild Language, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhoh84/pseuds/uhoh84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The true agony of Doctor Who hits hardest when you're in the middle of a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem for a Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Felt the need for a brief continuation. Little bit of humor, little bit of violence, just like the shows I'm taking it from.
> 
> Here there be major, if practically ancient, spoilers.

Daisy walked down the villian-chic metal hallway, one of the dwarves puttering faithfully after her. Every few yards, the drone swung randomly out of control, as a wave of the Inhuman's power bubbled from her spread hands. This had been happening for the past few days. Daisy's head and heart knew what the problem was, and, quite frankly, she didn't care.

"Daisy, is Doc safe? I keep getting strange readings."

"He's fine, Fitz. What's my closing distance?"

"50 meters. Third door on the left."

Today, she was doing recon in some Quinn lab in Laos, with FitzSimmons in her ear and on her monitor. Without question this was the thing for her to be doing right. There no screens, no Netflix, and no Hunter anxious to drop spoilers.

When she got to the right door, Daisy kicked it in unceremoniously. Quinn was alone in the computer lab, facing her and tapping at something.

"Well, don't we look lovely, Miss Johnson?"

"Doc is mining," came Jemma over her earpiece.

"Kevlar." It was their airwave affirmative. Nevertheless, Quinn threw up his hands in mock surrender.

"Mighty stupid of Coulson to send you in here alone, seeing as I've almost killed you."

In a split second, fifteen pounds of monitor, keyboard, and mouse went slamming into Quinn's torso. His chair rolled back a yard and he let out a low grunt.

"Daisy..." It was Jemma.

"S'alright."

Quinn weakly shoved the mass of computing paraphernalia off his lap. Daisy glared at him, somewhat pensive. The drone buzzed on.

"Actually, s'not alright."

The chair went spinning into the nearest wall, Quinn clutching at the sides.

"It's really not."

The evil genius was abruptly raised into the air, Daisy's powers levitating him and rendering his limbs useless.

"You're pure evil."

"Yeah, sure, okay, let me down. Please, God, just let me down."

"Ian Quinn, you're a Dalek."

"Oh Lord," Fitz sighed over the ear piece.

"You and your damn Cybermen think it's alright to just open stupid breaches."

Quinn went flying back into a row of filing cabinets with a thud. In the distance of Daisy's rage-clouded brain, Doc made a beep.

"Daisy, love, Doc's done, and he's coming back. Come back too, come back to me."

"You can't just connect parallel universes, Ian, some stupid lever's gonna do a stupid thing and Rose won't get to travel with the Doctor forever!"

Poor Quinn had been thrown halfway across the room and held ominously close to the ceiling fan at this point, and she wasn't nearly done.

 

Fitzsimmons watched in cool horror as Quinn went flying around the room, Daisy shouting something about eternal love at this point.

"If you don't mind, I'll leave my girlfriend's psychotic break out of the mission report."

"It seems to be cathartic, at least."

"It's interesting, her powers seem more concentrated when she's upset. I'll have to research any causation."

They sat in silence for a few moments, watching the red dot that was Doc make its way to their location.

"You should really show her Journey's End, Jemma."

"Oh Fitz, I want her to at least meet Donna and Martha first."


End file.
